


Jacket

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: LPMM, M/M, MMLP, Selfcest, addcest, clothing fetish, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Plenty of denial and screaming later, the two decided that the spare room was not suitable. Less the two males lose any more sleep, they then arrived to the conclusion that it would be best to simply share Mastermind’s bed.[repost of http://mymastermine.tumblr.com/post/103894396759/jacket]





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> [PROMPT: [credit artist ykb](http://40.media.tumblr.com/62b815a7a193128d2375829b0ea8f4fd/tumblr_n96jbir2f21tu850qo1_500.jpg) (NOT RLY A PROMPT BUT yknow this is what inspired it ahaha)
> 
> Hope you like pure MMLP smut bc that’s all this is. I also debated on whether or not to post this for awhile because this is my first time writing for these two. ;; Be gentleeee. Not beta’d.]

They shared a bed together.

The suggestion was always up in the air; though both males were abhorrent of the idea—until some ungodly hour in the night, Lunatic Psyker madly dashed for Mastermind’s room, flinging himself at the other’s bed, limbs everywhere. His face a strange mixture between “help me!” and _“nah, just kidding, no but _help me_."_

__

Mastermind was having none of the other’s shit tonight and was very close to kicking the brawler out. However, he hesitated, minutely curious. After all, they shared the same fears so that could only mean one thing…

He swallowed hard.

Before Mastermind could even think to confirm it, the look on Psyker’s face and the words that followed did.

“G-g-gho—!!”

Plenty of denial and screaming later, the two decided that the spare room was not suitable. Less the two males lose any more sleep, they then arrived to the conclusion that it would be best to simply share Mastermind’s bed.

Just until Psyker’s own room was fixed, that is.

* * *

Long, well cared for locks fell over their shoulders as they peered down at Psyker. Psyker was trapped underneath them. Though, to say trapped would imply that his situation was unpleasant. If things kept going the way they were, he would have to say that unpleasant would be the farthest way to describe his situation.

And just as he had hopped, he felt lips latch onto his neck. Psyker resisted the urge to squirm from their breath gently tickling his skin, mostly because it would cause him to jerk his hips up, following friction that caused his vision to go black momentarily. 

Whoever this was sure had a strong grip on them, denying Psyker the ability to let his hands roam as he wished.

But even if Psyker had had his hands free, he wasn’t sure if he could bring them to be of any use, much less focus with the way those lips kept ghosting up and down his neck, then drawing a thin line from top to bottom. 

In his hazy thoughts, Psyker was suddenly aware that he was shirtless and his pants half unbuttoned.

This was brought to his attention by those lips trailing its way down his neck to the stomach, and stopping tantalizingly above his crotch. He could feel them smile against his skin, and Psyker gritted his teeth in anticipation.

_Great, a tease._

As if the other could sense his thoughts, the smile grew larger, and without any warning, slipped a hand into his pants.

Psyker felt his body reflexively jolt forward, or as much as he could anyway, considering he was still being held down. A slightly embarrassing sound had left his mouth too, leaving his ears burning. And as the hand ghosted around the length, he felt his eyes close, succumbing to the frustrating yet satisfying feeling that came with it.

The next time Psyker opened his eyes, he felt warmer … ? And well, more clothed in general and—

“Got damn it,” He hissed lowly, rolling on his side, eyes screwed shut tight.

Just a damn wet dream.

Which alarmed him for many reasons, his eyes flying wide open in panic, realizing he had rolled over. Or at least, he had thought he should have panicked. Where was Mastermind?

He took a moment to stare around the room on his side, then lazily forced himself to sit up to take in the rest of the room. From the looks of it, there was no sign of the other male. And with one less troubling thing to deal with, Psyker quickly threw off his pants, revealing he had had no underwear on. And slightly unbuttoned his shirt, rolling himself back in bed, on his side, sighing.

At least he had some time to get off in peace. 

That was when he noticed. He thought something had felt weird where he aimlessly flung himself back into bed. Psyker rolled to face the other side of the bed, blankly staring. Mastermind had left his damn coat-jacket right where he had slept. Which was weird, in Psyker’s opinion, considering he hardly ever saw the male without it. Then again, he was probably showering or something.

Wow and wasn’t that a mood killer. Here he was with a damn hard-on, imagining that idiot showering.

He scoffed to himself, to push those thoughts very, _very_ far away.

Letting himself space out again, he began remembering the dream from earlier. Remembering how those lips had teased him. Remembering how they had stopped right above his hardening length. Remembering those long, flowing, locks of white.

White???

Had they been white?

But what did it matter if they were white though? The more he thought about it, the more someone unpleasant came to mind and the more he could feel himself get frustrated.

He just wanted to jack off before said uptight stiff came back for fuck’s sake.

Groaning loudly, he narrowed his eyes in frustration as he felt Mastermind’s jacket prod at his heated skin again. Psyker scoffed for a second time. This time, imagining the other male yapping on and on about his jacket getting dirty or some shit. He could just see it now. Mastermind could shut that trap of his and put it to better use by sucking on his what—ahaha—he did not just think that.

… and yet the more he thought about it, the more he became warm. The more he tried to deny it, the more it went straight to his dick.

He couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he hooked one arm around the jacket, hand securing it in place and the other hand traveled downward, his face and ears instantly heating up. The embarrassment too much for Psyker, he then buried his face into the jacket. Despite his embarrassment, he spared a moment to appreciate the other’s scent, which actually caused his face to heat up more. 

_God_ , when had he become such a pervert and over that idiot too?

That same idiot’s jacket he had found himself get aroused over. That same idiot that was reducing him to a hot and bothered mess.

“That—ah, idiot,” His voice hoarse at first, rising a bit higher when he ran his hand along his length in a way that made his stomach clench in knots. He chewed at his lower lip, biting back whimpers as he gently thumbed at the head. At this rate, he would come sooner than he had wanted. And he still had a strong yearning to be filled up.

With a slight change of plan, he dragged his hand slowly, from head, to length to the bottom where his fingers fleetingly touched his balls, gliding his hands past them and guiding those fingers to his ass.

It had been so long since he was … active, but that was least of his worries at the moment honestly. His hazed mind quickly pushed that thought away, as he teasingly rubbed at his entrance. Psyker whined at the sensation, scrunching his eyes as he felt his hips jerk back to try to meet his fingers. After growing accustomed to one finger, he added another, a louder groan escaping his lips.

As he stretched and finger fucked himself, his hazed mind began to wander aimlessly, to a certain long white-haired idiot. If only it were him, instead of his jacket and just his smell. Would Mastermind be gentle and tease him with foreplay until he was breathlessly frustrated, painfully leaking? Or would he skip the foreplay and get right to fucking? Would he talk dirty? Or maybe he would just occupy that mouth of his on Psyker’s neck, like in the dream …

“Haa…” The vivid images and possibilities proved to be too much for Psyker. One particularly deep push against his prostate had him unraveling, pushing him overboard, as he rode out his orgasm.

A comfortable silence enveloped him, his body slowly coming off its high. A shaky sigh escaped his wet lips.

As he lay there in post-orgasm state, two things came to mind: he had easily got off thinking about the other male and came _hard_. And that the other male—shit, shit, shit, _shit_! He had been so wrapped up in himself, he forgot about Mastermind.

He sat up, frantic, hand still wrapped around Mastermind’s coat. He couldn’t stay like this. What if he was nearby, or returning to the room? More importantly, he wondered if he had dirtied the jacket.

Guilty as he felt, he couldn’t exactly worry about that now. With much haste, Psyker threw on his pants. (Gross, he wished he could at least shower afterwards.) He kept Mastermind’s jacket clutched to closely to him, allowing him to hide his face. (But doing nothing to help stop the heat rising to his cheeks.) He rushed out the room, face buried slightly in the jacket, and had barely ran a few feet before he crashed into—

“Wait … is that my jacket?!”

Psyker’s eyes flew wide open, but he clamped his mouth shut, having seriously hoped he wouldn’t run into the other male. And he was practically naked, save the towel around his waist. Lovely. But, ah, what were the chances? He should have known. All he could do for now was hide his embarrassment behind the jacket.

Mastermind fell into silence too, obviously put off by the situation. He softly cleared his throat to break the silence, “… well, how nice of you to bring it to me.”

And that was his cue. That was where Psyker probably should have accepted his fate, and should have just handed over the damn jacket. (He was probably 63% positive he did not cum on the jacket. It was more than half! But with the way things were going, even that percentage wouldn’t save him, he figured.) He held back a gulp. “I’m going to clean it,” He heard himself say.

“What?”

Psyker hid the jacket behind him, not wanting to show Mastermind as to why he might need to clean it. He quickly recovered in that time, “I might have drooled on it. Yeah, gross right? So I’ll just clean that for you—” And he made to take off but he felt a hand yank him back in place. With a gulp, he glanced at Mastermind, willing himself to hold their staring contest. (He faintly realized that Mastermind’s bare hands—no gloves!—were touching Psyker’s also bare, shirtless shoulder. He hoped to fucking Elrios that he wasn’t blushing.)

He narrowed his eyes, “I knew—” _Fuck_. He was fucked. “—you had a thing for my fashionable coat. If you wanted to wear it so badly, just ask next time.”

Was this guy serious?

Mastermind laughed slightly, a foreign sound to Psyker, with the blood currently rushing to his ears. “But sure, go ahead and clean it. And don’t fucking drool on my clothes again.” He said with a voice of finality. Without giving Psyker a chance to reply, he whipped around and headed towards his bedroom door that he slammed rather loudly.

* * *

The second time was an accident.

Psyker had fallen asleep, leaving his door open and dozed off in a chair. Mastermind had obviously seen and been there because when he came to again, a warm and heavy coat was secured around him.

His nose was assaulted with the unique scent that was only Mastermind’s, reminding him of earlier, effectively and immediately turning him on.

Before he could realize what he was doing, it was over and he knew he had to get the damn coat back to the other male before he came asking for it.

Psyker flung the article of clothing at Mastermind’s face, yelling, “Before you say anything, I cleaned it because I don’t want to hear your yapping.” And stormed out before the ponytail wearing male could retort.

* * *

By the third time, he was feeling bold.

He was on laundry duty that day, and somehow one of Mastermind’s got damn jackets were in with his things. (Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he wondered why it was just one of his jackets. Or that it was his jacket, at all.) 

He didn’t even bother to go to his room or hide away this time. He hadn’t been caught yet; he’d take his chances. As the dryer thumped around, Psyker gyrated in rhythm, as best as he could, moving his hands up and down his length at a furious pace. In the end, he was a thrashing mess, humming in pleasure into the nook of Mastermind’s jacket as he released.

“Oi, Psyker. What was that?”

He had never cleaned something so fast. 

* * *

After last time, this fourth time was behind closed doors again, in his room.

He was staring ludicrously at the jacket on his bed. Mastermind had finally left his room after hours of not coming out one day, and shoved a jacket into his hands, stating, “Look, just take this one okay. Don’t thank me for it.” And shut himself back in his room.

He couldn’t believe Mastermind still thought he wanted his jacket. (In the normal sense, anyway.) Did he seriously think he wanted to be caught dead wearing this thing?

Nonetheless, he was curious about how it actually looked _on_ him. Gingerly, he pulled the jacket around his shoulders, noticing the slightly loose fit. He moved to a mirror, standing with nothing but the jacket, a shirt, and boxers on.

The image made him think of that turn-on people have about wearing their boyfriend’s shirt or something. (Not that they were _boyfriends_ or anything ridiculous like that. Absurd, really. And even if they were, shouldn’t it be Mastermind as the one aroused in this situation, and yet …) Here he was, becoming fully erect.

After finishing again, he somehow felt … guilty, for using it outside of its intentions. Quickly, he had it cleaned, folded, with a note attached, on a table near Mastermind’s door.

Sometime later when Mastermind finally opened his door again, the first thing he did was take the note and read, “Pah, didn’t fit my image. Keep your ‘fashion’!”

The next time however … 

* * *

He found himself in Mastermind’s room.

But it didn’t matter because all he knew was that idiot was gone out for the moment and he could do this just one last time. Promising that after this last time, he wouldn’t even think of trying this again. A tinge of guilt pricked his heart. (He wasn’t sure why he was feeling guilty honestly. Or was it even guilt?)

But at least this time, he could do it without abandon.

“Haaah!”

He threw his head back, only to bring it back to snuggle further into the coat, a shaky smiling forming on his lips. He vaguely thought how much of a pervert this made him, though. Getting off numerous times from your housemate’s clothes … and of all people—he gritted his teeth, driving his fingers deeper—it had to be him?

But of course, this would be the last time.

(He was wondering why he kept thinking that. He knew it was the last time. Of course he believed this was the last time …)

It left something inside of him feeling highly unsatisfied. As much as he thought about fucking the other, and even vice versa, it would be just that. A thought, and nothing more. These would be the last thoughts he would have of the other male.

… damn, was he getting sentimental over this?

He huffed against the hood, forcing down a long groan, “N-no more … no.”

Still, he allowed himself to fantasize one last time what would play out if Mastermind were actually here. What would he do? What would he think? What would he say? 

“So shall I just pretend I didn’t see this time too, you pervert?”

Psyker tensed. Well, that certainly wasn’t what he was thinking. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, steeling his nerves as he unsteadily glanced up and over his shoulder. Shit, he wasn’t imagining things.

Mastermind scowled upon seeing Psyker’s face. “Are you seriously giving me a look like that when you’re the one being this massive pervert right now?”

Psyker was torn between flushing heavily, telling Mastermind to fuck off, or not giving a fuck that the objection of his desires was right before him, watching even. Instead, he opted for slowly moving his fingers in and out of himself anyway, continuing as if the male weren’t there, despite his hidden mortification. “Well.” He licked his lips, “I’m not the one enjoying the show, pervert.” He bit back.

That startled the other male for a moment, but he recovered. Mastermind placed a hand on his hip, the other hand on his tie. He moved his neck around as he adjusted it, no, loosened it. With hooded eyes, he gave Psyker a bit of a sneer before roaming his eyes up and down the other’s body.

The hungry look almost made Psyker moan.

“Hmph, maybe I should just,” and Mastermind adjusted his tie until it was almost completely undone. He took a few steps forward, swaying his hips. He also used his other hand to run along his belt rather suggestively, from one end of the belt, to the middle before loosening the buckle. “Leave?”

Psyker swallowed hard. This suave asshole. Begrudgingly, he sat up facing Mastermind, groaning purposely as he removed his fingers from his ass and dragged them up his dick, slowly, casually, intentionally getting a bit of pre-cum on his fingertips. He brought his hand to his mouth where he sensually licked his hand where some of the pre-cum dripped down his fingers, giving a deep laugh.

For a moment, Psyker couldn’t read the other’s face, and he was almost worried until, “What a pervert …”

“You’re so damn uptight, just come here—”

Mastermind took another angry step forward. “You—”

And Psyker watched as the other leaned forward. He took that as a chance to strike. He quickly crawled up to edge of the bed, reaching for tie, tugging it towards him as fell with his back to the bed. He used the momentum to drag down that stiff whether he liked it or not. Psyker closed his eyes monetarily, flinching because he thought the fucking idiot wouldn’t think to catch himself somehow and would end up crushing them instead.

When he had heard Mastermind’s breath catch in his throat, he gingerly glanced up and flushed heavily at the sight.

It was just like the got damn dream.

The fall had caused that ponytail of his to fall to either side, causing strands to flair out every which way. And despite the surprise that the fall should have brought him, Mastermind had that irritating smirk on his face. He had also pinned him, that fucker.

Never in even his wildest dreams could he have imagined—wait he already had. Well, “I still can’t believe this.” Psyker murmured, more to himself, refusing to meet that smoldering gaze the male above him was sending.

Mastermind tilted his head, those annoyingly long strands of white cascading in a similar motion. “Yeah, well, does this feel real?” And his hand travelled south, his hand ghosting around Psyker’s throbbing erection, before finally clasping his hand around it.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, hissing at the sensation, his nerves on overdrive.

“Oh?” Mastermind hummed lazily, experimentally moving his hand, seemingly mesmerized by the other’s reactions.

This was too much, way too much. He had to stop him. Furiously blushing, Psyker reached up, cupping Mastermind’s face. This at least got him to stop pumping his dick, and for a second, he realized how … intimate this was. He felt like his damn face was on fire, but fuck it. He yanked Mastermind down for a sloppy kiss.

At first, it was awkward, their lips not melding right away upon contact, with teeth and tongue everywhere. But when they did, immediately Mastermind was shoving his tongue into Psyker’s mouth, and it was so overwhelming all he could do was allow him in, moaning around the kiss as he did so. He loosely acknowledged that his grip on the other was weakening, shit. Now he wanted this to stop too. Or stall anyway. Breaking the kiss, he breathlessly muttered, “T-too much clothing.”

Mastermind sat up and chuckled, “Ah, of course.” That bastard though. He made a damn show of taking off his shirt, vest, and tie. By the time he got to the damn belts, he was moving the zipper ever so slowly, barely revealing his underwear.

He didn’t ask for a damn striptease, and decided to voice it. Not that he was complaining or anything, which he also voiced.

Mastermind simply scoffed and kicked the pants off. Last time he’d tried to seduce this asshole. Too busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice how hungrily Psyker was staring at him. “Hmm?”

He said nothing as he crawled his way towards the other male. Previously, Psyker was thinking how much he’d loved if Mastermind would shut his mouth and put it to good use like he did that first time. But now, he was thinking he wouldn’t mind shutting it for him.

“Wha—aah!” Mastermind exclaimed, involuntarily closing his eyes, his face masked in pleasure, cheeks lightly gaining color.

Psyker had mouthed the other male through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He made a show of it, dragging the flat of his tongue around his erection, then breathing hotly on the same spot. When he pulled back, there was a dark spot from where he had sucked and from the forming of pre-cum. He smirked, looking up.

When Mastermind met Psyker’s eyes, he glared. But before he could say anything, his hand shot up to his mouth to muffle any sounds he was making. Still, small gasps would escape.

These gasps fueled the short haired male further, smirking around the fabric. Well, it _did_ get him to shut up.

None too gently, Mastermind yanked Psyker up just enough to roughly kiss him. Soon after, they pulled apart, Mastermind resting his forehead against Psyker’s. They sat just like that, attempting to regulate their breathing. He spoke up first though, “I guess I should prep—”

“Already did,” He replied, sounding a bit out of breath, closing his eyes as he felt his cheeks become warm again.

Silence followed, “Ah, yes your little show.” Psyker was going to retort but Mastermind continued, “Yes, pity though. You made it seem so hot. I,” And he leaned forward to breathe against the shell of the other’s ear, his voice dropping in octave. “Still want to see it up close, for myself. Watch for myself, as you finger fuck that tight little ass of yours on _my_ fingers. Aa, maybe another time then.” He chuckled nonchalantly against his neck.

At that moment, Psyker swore his head whirled, too many questions and thoughts consuming him, all making him flush heavily.

How … _lewd_. 

Mastermind laughed again—in his ear—“So how do you want this?”

And then so casually, like they were talking about the weather, had he said that. This. Asshole. He gritted his teeth as he replied, “Like my, ah,” And he hesitated, not wanting to bring up the dream at all. “Face.” He ignored the look Mastermind just pulled, feeling his ears flush. “I mean I want to see your face,” he replied rather boldly, staring openly at the other. Psyker swore he heard the other murmur something along the lines of “cheeky shit” before actually replying.

“As you wish.” He reached for a drawer, producing a small vial. He then placed a hand on Psyker’s chest, playfully shoving him down, running a hand down his stomach as he did so. He followed the motion, so that he was hovering over Psyker. A smirk on his lips, “Legs, please.”

One minute this guy was throwing out vulgarities and obscene, lewd words, and then the next he’s all primp, proper, and “please.” But all said with a damn infuriating smile. However, he did as asked, shyly spreading his legs. He refused to hold his gaze now, so his eyes focused on some unimportant part of the room.

Mastermind chuckled, deciding to bite back his comment about how shy the other was acting now. He saw Psyker throw a questioning glance at him, but he opted to ignore it. His eyes travelled down to his hole, staring at the pre-cum that had leaked down between his thighs. “Hmmmm,” he purred, opening the small tube and pouring mostly all of its contents onto his dick. Mastermind chuckled again because out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that instead of glancing off at a corner, he had caught Psyker’s attention again. This time, he caught his glance before he could look elsewhere.

When Psyker felt Mastermind prod at his entrance, he began to peg the male as a tease. He then felt the head penetrate him slowly, painfully. He bit back a gasp of pain, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. By the time Mastermind was half way in, he realized he wasn’t teasing but rather, he was showing him extreme and extra care to not hurt him.

Despite the fact that in his brawling and fighting days, Pysker had probably had worse, Mastermind was still being gentle.

“Nnngh,” Psyker whimpered, turning his head away, trying to hide the blush he felt creeping from his neck up. He almost couldn’t believe it.

It didn’t help any that Mastermind lowered himself, causing their chests to touch, to be able kiss away a tear.

“C-cut that out!” He raised his voice, or tried to, as much as he could anyway with the way Mastermind still easing his way inside of him. This was seriously too embarrassing.

Mastermind didn’t seem to notice. (Or he probably did, the fucker.) “Look, how well you’ve taken me in finally. Good job,” He practically purred.

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe the things that came out of this guy’s mouth. Instead of replying, Psyker opted for closing his eyes shut, and controlling his breathing. He could feel his heart throbbing madly. Probably because he could feel the ponytail wearing male gazing so heatedly at him, despite his eyes being shut. “You can move now, y’know.”

Mastermind simply hummed in reply, none too slowly pulling out. He held back a laugh as he heard an audible gasp from Psyker underneath him. Just as quickly as he pulled out, he pushed back in. He grinned with much satisfaction as the other trembled in response, tiny moans finally spilling from his lips. “Ohh, and what a nice sound that was.”

“Shut it.”

“Cute,” He decided, before continuing on. He created a steady and average pace of in and out. In and out. It was mostly to enjoy the small series of gasps that he could get out of Psyker. Though, he doubt that this was as loud as the other male could be. Knowing just how to change that, he lifted Psyker’s legs higher, angling him in a way that allowed Mastermind to drive into the other with more ease. It didn’t take long before a smirk found its way on his lips when a breathless moan ripped from Psyker’s throat.

“F-fuck!” His back had even arched, his hips jerked too. “Fuck…”

It was his in his nature to make a snide comment to further embarrass the other, but with that flushed skin, chest rising and falling so heavily, and his face—he wanted nothing more than to see the face of this man to be so gone, so wrecked. And that was what he planned to do, making sure to angle his thrusts as deep as he could.

His wish was slowly turning into reality. Psyker’s face went from scrunched in sensual pleasure along with short, raspy moans to a mouth wide open, panting heavily, eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure and eyes wide open from the quick bouts of pleasure being delivered, his moans long and drawn out, alternating between “fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” and “please, faster.” Soon his words would turn into almost gibberish, unable to form a sentence, much less a recognizable word.

It was like music to Mastermind’s ears, and in turn he too let out a few feral growls at the sight of the wrecked brawler sprawled under him. Now what he wanted was to etch the male’s coming face into his memory. In order to help him there faster, he leaned closer, nipping and nibbling on those red ears of his while using a free hand to pump Psyker’s leaking dick.

A few shuddering, crying moans later and the sound and sight of a far too gone Psyker had the other unraveling himself.

Heavy panting eventually died down, and the two became comfortable listening to other’s steady breathing.

Eventually though, Psyker leaned away, groaning into his hands after finally coming out after his post-orgasm high. “How did this happen again?” He asked in slight disbelief, once again more to himself than to Mastermind.

Of course, Mastermind cleared his throat, taking that as his cue to go into full explanation mode. “Because, you see, I knew all this time.” He said all-knowingly. “The first time I had saw you. Or rather, I _heard_ you. And, my,” He sneered, “Are you loud. But I thought I was imagining things. Honestly, I thought you were starting to agree with my fashion tastes.”

“That would never be the answer.” Psyker deadpanned.

He ignored Psyker’s jab at his fashion choices. “The second time, I couldn’t believe it …” A faint blush dusted his cheeks, as he glanced down, recalling the memory. “I came to check if you were sleeping. And I heard it again. Curiosity got the better of me and—”

“Stop!” Psyker blurted out, murmuring into his hands angrily, fighting back a blush.

“Well you asked. Anyway, how did you think I felt!?”

Silence consumed them briefly, before the warrior spoke up.

“So you obviously have no shame. Since you decided to solve your embarrassment by acting on it. Nice,” Psyker sarcastically mumbled into his hand, deadpanning again.

“More like acting on you.”

“Shut _up_.”

More silence.

“So what about the third time? You asshole,” And he turned to face the researcher. “I bet you planted that jacket to see if I would take the bait and.” He stopped himself abruptly when he heard no confirmation or denial or anything. He glanced over at Mastermind and glowered when the other’s face gave him his answer. “You seriously tested if I was getting off to it by purposely mixing your jacket in there?”

“Well it worked, didn’t it? I _heard_ you again. And by the fourth time, I was completely sure of it.”

“So doesn’t that just mean you weren’t sure from the beginning and that you didn’t know after all? Lying sack of—”

“Now, now. Just because I gathered the facts and evidence and came to a faster conclusion than you could doesn’t mean—”

“Damn, did anyone ever tell you that yapping mouth of yours is such a _turn off_?”

“As is your boorish tendencies.”

Their insults turned into yelling. Eventually their yelling gave way to tired mumbling, as they both fell asleep, with Psyker cuddling into Mastermind, the brawler’s face buried into the nook of the researcher’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> yoohoo this is your ever so lovely king of addtrash mymastermine speaking~
> 
> it's been literally 3 years
> 
> decided to upload onto ao3 bc why not
> 
> happy 3 yrs y e e t
> 
> edit2: ill add the rest of my addcest fics here slowly when im bored if anyone is interested o/


End file.
